club_penguin_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Elementals
Elementals (or simply Elements for shorts) are a race of immortal beings who live in the cosmos of many multiverses. They are the living representation of the element they are or in other words: they are the elements. They made a group which bears the name of the race. Origins/About Them Elementals have been on many universes for eons, civilizations cannot describe their accurate origins but some Elements are telling stories for fun and to confuse many mortals: They were here to create planets in many Universes but it also did create conflicts and war among them: one day, Firax was angry to not being the one to create the planet Derallax, a planet he wished to create it with lava and only immense heat. The one who was chosen to make the planet, the Elemental Tremorkk, refused to give the place to Firax, saying to Firax He will put nothing but lava, fire and heat, not even an inch of life in it! Very selfish from thee! This anger Firax, at the point to unleash a war against Tremorkk, putting aside the planet project. The other Elementals tried to calm them down, until Orzek was being called: Orzek is oldest and the leader of the Elementals, the Fullest''' '''One. He stopped the war between those two and Orzek chose Tremorkk to be the one making planet Derallax but decided to make Derallax a planet with a hot core, more hotter than the other planets in that Supernovae System. Both agreed on this condition and they make the planet together. But Firax was in many'' conflicts and controversies, being ''kicked out multiple times from the group and being insulted due to his arrogance. Elementals are unique beings who don't have a counterpart from another universe. They protect every Multiverses and are omnipresent. There is many Elements who prefers to stay in a particular realm or universe for some reasons like Nature who prefer planets full of jungles/plants/forests or Firax prefer volcanic realms. List of Elementals Members Orzek The Fullest One: One of the member of the Primordials, Orzek's behavior is shown to be serious and leadership. They are the leader of the group since it's creation. His powers and element have been seen a little but it is said he is the embodiment of ALL elements in the Omniverse. One of his name aliases is "Ether/Aether", which leads Orzek is the ultimate element being since ether is quintessence. The Nature: She sometimes took the appearance of a female known as "Mother Nature". The Nature is the entity of every plants, trees and the living "Green Power". Rarely seen as "Father Nature". She is the one who gave Woo' Dâaken's new power upgrades. She is often Firax: The infamous "hot-headed" Elemental, known for his flaming attitude toward other people, quite arrogant and cocky. He was punished and kicked out of the gang many times in the past due to multiple reasons: name calling galore, destroying planets of his siblings, engaging many wars in galaxies, etc. Waterus: The flowing and calm Element of water itself, Waterus is regarded as the Element who changes his gender the most (like water: being fluidity itself, meaning he changes nonstop) so Waterus can be "He" a minute to "She" a second later. Often considered as the ultimate opposite to Firax in attitude and behavior. Tremorkk: The slow but wise Elemental, known for never ending patience and his good advice to many beings, mortals and immortals. As the Earth Element, his job create the structure of most planets. Despite being the same age like his Elemental siblings, Tremorkk is often viewed as the "eldest" of the group due to his great wisdom. Airo Windo: The air entity, he whom's powers are responsible for the winds and tornado and cyclones but also allow most living beings to breath and those delicate breezes on green plains, under a bath of sun. Darkos: The darkest Elemental, Darkos is regarded as the very last of them and very forgotten due to his poor popularity. He is often mistaken for being an "evil entity responsible for many multiple disasters". Which is not even accurate since he never did something like this.